User talk:Hyper Zergling
Hi, welcome to Soulcalibur Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RaidenX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:15, 30 June 2009 Adoption Thanks for your interest. We now have a page setup on Central Wikia where you can make your request for adopting a wiki. See http://adopt.wikia.com --Uberfuzzy 11:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cool I also plan on making a separate page for my fan character. Also with some extra ones for some custom stages. --SMS1996 15:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Help? Since you're already an admin here, maybe you can help me make the templates? I've been doing an article of a fan-game I've been storing in my mind. I've added the template code here, though it keeps on saying "Template Loop Detected". I tried both the Infobox for the characters and the Infobox for video games. The character infobox shows only the title, and no description, meanwhile the VG template shows the loop detected thing. I've been trying to fix it for the past few hours. Can you help? --SMS1996 18:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Coolio It works. Thanks. --SMS1996 03:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I hope you don't mind I added a link to the game Soul Calibur: Souls of the Future to Tian and Helen. Though I accidentally added a period to the link. By the way, you can revamp everything I wrote in the articles of the game. --SMS1996 19:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) That's fine. I just thought of a random series that popped up in my head. --SMS1996 05:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Merging this Wiki and the Original SC Wiki I was thinking of merging this Wiki with the Soulcalibur Wiki (Which doesn't have any fan related stuff outside User pages) because to be honest, this place is sort of dead and we don't even have more than 5 users on this Wiki, and on the Soulcalibur Wiki, it has more than at least more than 10 people I know have their own fan characters and games. I've discussed this with Siegfried who is an admin of the Soulcalibur Wiki. He said it would be a good idea and he would be more than happy to help move our pages from here to there. --SMS1996 19:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well He was planning on making a Fanon section on the Soulcalibur Wiki, but I suggested that we merge this Wiki and the SC Wiki thus resulting with this Wiki as that Wiki's Fanon section. --SMS1996 16:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) So far I have only told about 3 of the Admins there, I still got about 4 more to go. I've asked a friend to help spread the word to any Admins I may not know of. --SMS1996 03:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I'll be off Yeah, I'll be off until Wednesday. Maybe you can talk it over with Siegfried over at the SC Wiki or here about the merging thing, wherever you guys would prefer. I'm only on a friend's computer so I won't be able to answer to anything until then. --SMS1996 16:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Merging Hi HyperZergling, I'm Siegfriedschtauffen, the founder/admin of the Soulcalibur Wiki... I'm not sure quite how much you know, but I was considering a merger of our two communities - as our wiki is in the process of creating a fanon section, I figured it would help the existing fanon on this wiki gain a wider exposure. Obviously, it might be subject to a vote on our community, but would you be interested? Please contact me on my talk page on the Soulcalibur Wiki Many thanks, SiegfriedSchtauffen Yo I will help out here if you want. --Slasher Chaos 17:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC)